The Behemoth and The Warrior
by Fallout of the Heavens
Summary: What if the battle for Salvation of man were an actual battle? This is a story between the forces of love and fear. Dive into this thrilling adventure to see which is more powerful: true love or raw fear?


"Why do you persist?!" The Behemoth screamed as he smashed his gigantic club down upon the the Warrior whom was standing against him, into the earth. Debris flew in every direction, and with the the blow only missing the Warrior by a hair of a second, as if his steps were itself flashes of lightning. The Warrior appeared behind the prodigious Behemoth, as if the wind carried him. 

"Why do you ask? You act as if it is though you do not possess an understanding yourself." Stated the Warrior.

"I am the Lord of Destruction! I come to -"

"To steal, Kill, and Destroy."

The Warrior's interruption brought silence within the dark forest brimming with mist, other than the breeze rustling through the trees. The moon gave a gracing pale blue light through the branches, revealing the dark and overpowering nature of the beast that stands before the Him.

The Behemoth spoke through a growl at the Warrior.

"I HAVE come to steal, kill, and destroy! I have come! ...To carve fear into the hearts of men! I have come! ...To ravage all hope and to pillage all love!"

"And so that is why you must be tamed, just like all beasts." The Warrior replied, within his calm, cold, stature of his voice, unfazed, never breaking his gaze with the Behemoth.

He began to summon his weapon. Emerging from the shadows of his palms, the Warrior called forth a sword, shining bright from realms of old, as if created of Angels.

He then said to the Behemoth  
"You were once beautiful, full of the utmost amazing love for all, and leader of all praise. Then you fell in love with yourself. Hence condemning the life you once led. Now you are here, leading the blind and those who have gone astray, stringing their hearts between themselves and death." 

"And you deny me, unafraid?"

"I do not defy, and I am unafraid. For without fear, you have no power."

As the Warrior said this, he calmly walked passed the Behemoth, continuing

"Without fear, you cannot...exist." The Warrior sheathed his sword, as if he won. He then slowly began to tread into the dense trees of the forest. Then the Behemoth cried out at the warrior, still with a menacing growl 

"Such arrogance! Where there is no fear, that is when I will strike! Purging all hope from-" He was interrupted again, but not of the Warriors voice, but of his blood, black as night, spewing from across his chest, where a deep gash was made of the sword of the Warrior. 

_'How? I didn't see him attack! What on earth enables this man with such speed, where I can't even perceive his blade piercing my skin the moment he strikes?'_

The Behemoth's blood fell like rain upon the dead leaves, in which too, were once alive, worthy to be nurtured by the branches, but then they too, were condemned to die and diminish, just as his life was thrown out of the light and into the fire. He let aloud a cry, piercing the sky and the stars, cursing the Warrior. Holding his head in agony and confusion, the Behemoth fell to his knees, trying to comprehend of what had become of him.

He could feel, almost as if the Warrior's light was purging the darkness within his heart.

As the Warrior faded back into the embracing shadows of the trees, the Behemoth wailed almost fearfully 

"Warrior! Do you have any idea what you have done?!" As he shouted this, the warrior was already gone, engulfed of the protective forest's shadows. The Behemoth was alone, as it seems.  
Then a whisper moved it's way through the bustling leaves, as if all around him, it said 

"I shriveled your existence, turned it to dust. I gave your meaning an end. I stole the fear you created, and now I shall turn it into Hope. I will allow it to thrive into the souls of men." 

Then the Behemoth replied angrily, but pitifully for he was weak  
"How can you...one entity...accomplish this? Where do you find this great power?" His words were only met with silence. When it was suspected there would be no reply, suddenly the voice whispered

"For it was not some great power that defeated you, nor was it just I, that slayed your evil. There is kindness...love that is true and undeceiving, that is slowly growing in the hearts of men. This love, that changes the lives of those whom are in need...is where you will find your defeat."

This Behemoth, no. This Demon, found this to be unbelievable. For he finally laid to the ground, about to welcome his death. He began to close his eyes, then asked one more question to the dark void 

"Can you really save the hearts of men?" 

Instantly there was one last reply. 

"No...the choice is entirely theirs, whether they welcome salvation or not. They are free to do as they wish..."

The Demon strangely found comfort in this, before he withered away, along with the cooling wind of the night. 


End file.
